Clown
by acaiicia
Summary: As long as the circus is open, the show must go on.


**Clown** by _acacia_  
**Summary:** As long as the circus is open, the show must go on.  
Can be considered as a stand-alone or as a prologue to my upcoming story, **Left With a Smile**. Enjoy:)

* * *

He performed extraordinary acts under such petty circumstances.

He would dance around the audience, and dazzle them with his personality. They would fall in love with him, and bring him happiness and love. The performers would fall to his grace, stunned themselves of his evergrowing tricks and amazing ability. The Ringmaster grins and watches from a distance. Can one act really be the whole show? All the while, the Clown brings a few of the audience down, ones he feel are special and a necessity to the performance. Soon, the Clown and his group take over the circus, and they all showed a series of acts that could not be applauded for. One who could jump as high as the moon, one who could tell you about everything he knows, and one who is twofaced; beautiful but twisted. It wasn't even a circus anymore! It was more like... a Miracle show! Meant for the audience to experience and love!

But of course, the show must always end.

The Ringmaster announces it's closing, and thanks the audience, but the audience doesn't want to go! They want to stay here and witness as many miracles as they can! So the ringmaster grins, apologizes, and assures them that there will always be another show.

With that, some of the audience actually sit and wait for the next show, while the others leave. The lights stay on, for as long as there's an audience, the show must go on, right? After a few minutes, none other than the people who were intent on staying overnight at the tent were seated quietly, waiting for another day, for another performance. Slowly, the performers come out again dressed in all black, this time without the Clown and his group, and begin to perform their own amazing acts.

Although not as impressed, the remaining audience decided to count this show as a "prelude" to the miracle show of the Clown. More and more, they seemed to be more interesting, as if they evolve with each trick. More performers come out, and appear as if they're new to the circus, and with each step, become more of a veteran of some sort! It was more amazing as they watched it!

They watched intently, wanting more and more of these performers. They were almost as good as the miracle group! Why, they could stay up all night watching all this excellent play!

"Ah, did I forget to mention? You can't watch this show twice."

The performers freeze, and it's as if time has stopped itself. Suddenly the lights shut off, and the audience witness another performance. Something that was the complete opposite of what they've just seen. It wasn't a miracle! It was... a curse! They begin to experience dark acts, taking someone from the audience and placing them in front of the animals, brutally murdered by the performers themselves, and the Ringmaster wasn't doing a thing! Why would they do this?

"What kind of atrocity is this?" One man cried out.

"The kind that is placed on lowly being such as yourselves!" The Ringmaster chuckled, watching as another performer killed him without hesitation. "Why must beings like you be so greedy? It's one of the reasons we're ridding you of our world!"

He soon feels a tug on his coat, and he turns to find his children staring at him in boredom.

"Hey, when do we get to have our own circus act?" A teenaged girl asked. She pouted at her father. She wanted her own tent too! The others begin to complain too, as they can't watch their father have all the fun! They wanted to have fun with them too!

"In due time, my children. Have fun taking care of my performers in the meantime. Sooner or later, you'll all get your own circus," The Ringmaster chuckled darkly, widening his grin. "This show really is the best one of them all!"

But whats an act without it's greatest performer?

Soon the lights come back on, and the gruesome truth is shown of this evil place. Most of the audience is mauled, too nasty to even be glanced at, and the rest who barely survived is wishing for their own lives to be spared. They look to the entrance, and they find a young boy dressed in all white. Why would he dress like that in such a dirty place?

"I guess my little boy has grown up and found his own circus!" The Ringmaster chuckled, and watched as the White Clown walked in with his group of newly formed camaraderie.

The audience started to cry. Why would someone as special as him come back to save such tramps like us? The White Clown looked up at the audience and smiled.

"Enjoy the show."

Suddenly the circus was filled with all white and all black! A flood of white flew in, and both shades begin to dance around each other, trying to subdue the other. It seems that there was more white than black! More light than dark! These miracle performers... they can overpower the Cursed! The White Clown and his group is leading the pack, destroying as many performers and animals as all of them combined. He looks up at the Ringmaster and his Children, who all seem nothing but pleased.

"Tsk tsk, you know a young boy like you can't possibly take over an act that's been around for over a thousand years, don't you?"

The lights flicker, and the audience begin to fear the dark and scramble out of the tent. Could you really blame them? How can they support an act of both such mostrosity and enlightenment? A second after the last one leaves, a new and more experienced wave of black performers rush in, hoping to steal the white's spotlight. Soon, it seems like darkness has taken over, with the lights slowly beginning to dim down. Most of the white is obliterated, and unsure of how the Ringmaster could obtain such power. Was there really no way to stop him?

Only a few remain standing, the White Clown, his group of friends, and the other supporters.

"The only way to stop this is to come back to me, you know. It's not like you weren't any different than all of us, you were just... brought up in a different way."

Soon, the White Clown's attire seems to darken, changing into an all gray tuxedo. He looks at his now gray-colored gloves, distraught. Why wasn't he neither black or white? He looked down at his fallen comrades, both pleading him not to go and struggling to keep their lives. He looks back to the Ringmaster and his Children.

_**g0 \/\/1 +|-| +h3|\/|. 1+'|| b3|\|3f1+ b0+|-| y0u a|\|d |\/|3.**_

Who was that? Allen looked around him, and no one seemed to have said anything. Did this come from... within him?

_**+ru5+ |\/|3.**_

Strangely, the voice was very comforting and assuring but... it seemed like it held something dark behind the words. He looked again at the broken white, and up at the triumphant black.

"Fine, I'll go, just... stop it. Stop everything."

He wanted to cry so bad, but he had to be strong for his friends. One of the Children floated down to the Clown.

"Come, boy, we have dinner to attend."

The Clown kept up his act to the end, staying strong for both himself and his friends. He let himself be taken away by the man, and was whisked away into the doors of another dimension.

"A-Allen..." One of them called out. Who it was, he couldn't remember. He looked back at the group, who were now safe from all the evil, albeit disturbed by all the loss and destruction. Nevertheless, he gave them a small smile.

* * *

I think the need to explain all those symbols isn't really necessary, but if you really want to know whats happening, look really hard for the letters or send me a pm.

If you really don't get this (I honestly think that no one will ._.), I'll post up a _key_ on my profile. Cheers ~


End file.
